


【GGSS】给你生孩子

by Blackboxer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, 就是辆车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackboxer/pseuds/Blackboxer
Summary: 萨拉查说他想给戈德里克生孩子。-我信守承诺，说开车就开车，感谢AO3人生首赞。排雷：SS视角；体位为GGSS，但谁规定SS只能下位？
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【GGSS】给你生孩子

萨拉查低喘一声，几乎抑制不住尖叫。健壮的躯体将他压在下面，戈德里克握紧了他被汗水滑腻的腰，动作越发加速。

沉重的喘息声，滚烫的业火在他们的皮肤上灼烧，在他们躯体相接处炙烤。戈德里克总能满足他所有的需要甚至更甚，他卖力地抽插顶弄着他虚软的下体，一次次饱胀的契合尽是这个男人对他的全心爱欲。

“哈啊……戈里。”萨拉查短促地唤他一声，迎来的却是爱人更加卖力的取悦。他揪紧了床单，感到汗水滑下脖颈的麻痒，可那点感受却在臀部剧烈收缩的对比下不值一提。戈德里克凶猛地碾过，捅入深处，他再次哀哀呻吟，婉转的音色扬起矜持的欢愉。

“萨尔……”他嗓音低沉，嘶哑得不似平时。他眷恋地亲吻他的脊背，兽性的舔舐让他产生了一种自己正在被爱人品尝的错觉……也许不是错觉。

戈德里克没有停下，他总是那么专注，却也分神得恰到好处。他懂得回应他，而不仅仅是在他身上泄欲，就这点来说他是个体贴的对象。有时候光是这样纯粹的温柔都足以把他溺毙，好像他并不是在做他，而是把他插进了灵魂的深处，性器狰狞的表面也只是抚慰他的美妙之处。

“戈里……”萨拉查伏在爱人的身下，意识时而清醒，时而朦胧。快意浸透了他身体的每一个角落，他能感觉到自己的指尖都在兴奋得发颤。但他还是分出了一丝注意控制自己的思绪，他张开嘴，湿热的喘息从唇间自然地流淌而出，等他反应过来自己到底说了什么，已经迟了。

“戈里……我想给你生孩子。”

戈德里克似乎是停顿了一下，却是明显地兴奋了起来。萨拉查没想到他还能那么大，那么滚烫地刃入他娇软的肠道深处，他终于小小地尖叫起来，可听了他的尖叫，戈德里克就更过分了。他在他身体里急速冲刺着，带动着他不禁诱哄般地随他浮沉动作。他一下又一下地命中那点，惟有令人眼前发白的巨浪奔涌着将他推上极致的高潮。

“萨尔……”他叹着低唤。

萨拉查已在止不住地哀叫，乌发纠缠在他光裸的肩背上，白皙的肤色晕开动情的粉嫩。戈德里克忍不住咬了他一口，换来更加刺激的反应收缩。他粗重地喘息一声，两人在床榻上越发躁动疯狂，他扶着萨拉查细嫩的腰肢，倾身喂他、辗转挺弄。而萨拉查就像个总不满足的孩童，饥渴地噬咬他的所有，他不得不在手上用了点力才把控好他们的幅度，肉体撞击的声响离他们逐渐远去，那个时刻就要到来……

他缠绵在他的脖颈，萨拉查满足而投入地半眯着眼，侧脸昂起下巴，让他亲近他敏感的下颌线条，那道温柔的弧线注满了浓情蜜意，他只来得及囫囵吞咽，抽动着颤栗的呼吸纠缠在一起，他摩挲着萨拉查的欲望，握得紧紧的让他淫叫，然后不断地侵犯他、侵犯他。

“哈啊啊啊……”他们都射了。萨拉查软倒在他身下，他没有放过他地用臂膀捞起他，他们滚到了一起，唇舌还未餍足，肌肤依然干渴。戈德里克还在他里面，他自后方紧紧搂着他，啄在他肩胛颈侧的亲吻一如既往地充满爱恋。萨拉查的胸膛起伏着，很快爱人结实的臂膀就环上了他的腰腹，尤不止歇地逗弄着他的小腹，他指尖粗砺的薄茧飞快地划过所有敏感带，若即若离地四处游弋，最终粗暴地徘徊在他的前胸。

“你刚刚说什么……”戈德里克在他耳边，呼吸依然急促，“再说一遍……”

他的气息喷在他敏感的耳廓，未等他反应，就用温热的唇舌叼了他的耳垂吮弄。

“哈啊……”萨拉查受不住这种情事后的加倍取悦，戈德里克的爱液还在他的体内，过度敏锐的感官让他仿佛还陷在高潮的欢愉里，只是稍稍引逗，就再度兴奋沉沦。他下意识地夹紧了双腿，却几乎忘记男人还没离开，两人齐齐闷哼一声。萨拉查感到自己的大腿内侧犹如着了火似的，却没想要放开。

戈德里克报复地握紧了他的胸。喉间溢出娇气的呻吟，萨拉查简直无法忍受，他们像野兽一样随着原始的意念磨蹭在了一起，仿佛在为下一场火焰的升起做准备。

“再说一遍……”戈德里克用尽所有手段诱哄着他，萨拉查呜咽着叫了声，可是背对着施与者的姿势使他没法反抗，他胡乱地挣扎，不得其要领，戈德里克玩弄着他的双乳，他脑中的弦一下子就崩断了。

“我想给……给你生孩子……呜……”他的欲望已经挺翘起来，戈德里克粗糙的大手握住了它，极富技巧性地一边把控，一边将指尖刮过小伞的边沿，直入眼口。萨拉查猛烈地战栗了起来，他张嘴刚要叫出声来，戈德里克的手指就插进了他的口腔，堵住了他的唇齿。

“唔唔……”没法释放的憋屈混合着被人强迫压抑的作贱，让萨拉查的眼角泛出兴奋又委屈的泪花。戈德里克的手指还在动作、在与他的舌追逐，他唔嗯着在他禁锢的怀抱里耸动，欲拒还迎地并没有真正想要逃离这一切。

“嘘……萨尔，我听到了。”戈德里克在他身后，嗓音低沉得性感，因他之前的话语似笑非笑，或是真诚而温柔的喜悦，或是将他把弄其中的戏谑。

萨拉查被他掌控着没法再释放，正要表达自己的不满，肌肤相接处的火热又升温了。戈德里克塞着他的口腔又把他压在身下，抽开手指，晶莹的唾液拉出一道色情的弧线，继而他又把自己的手指含在嘴里，吃干抹净，轻吮品尝的逗弄让萨拉查只感到全身的热血直冲下小腹。

萨拉查狠狠地抽了口气，反过来骑上身，戈德里克笑吟吟地看着他，朝他挑衅地舔了舔嘴唇。萨拉查脑中几乎空白了，他用力掐了把他手感丰厚的胸肌，腰身的肌肉线条一紧，开始动了起来。

“萨尔……”戈德里克目光炽烈地注视着他，看他用上了十足的技巧快慰着他们俩，眼中的爱意几乎要把他的整个人都熔化。汗意粘腻，顺滑的动作在他们失神相对的注视中逐渐忘我，彼此取悦着，即将的那个时刻，萨拉查的脑中仅剩下了一个念头……

他真是该死的爱他。

**Author's Note:**

> PS：依旧，有人看我就会写~
> 
> PPS：想看什么尽管在评论里提要求啊，会哭的孩子有糖吃。
> 
> PPPS：AO3真是个放飞自我的好地方。


End file.
